Friends
by Evil Twin
Summary: No, this is not a crossover. I even think the title is kind of dumb. I don't really know how to explain this fic. FIRST FIC SO PLEASE R 'n' R!!! (Characters-The Rock, Mick Foley, The Hardyz, Lita, Jericho, Undertaker, Stone Cold Steve Austin, and many mor
1. Default Chapter

Everybody was training to get ready for the show that night

Disclaimers- I don't own any WWF characters (If I did I wouldn't be right here writing this…) they all belong to the WWF and Vince McMahon.

Authors Note-This is my first fic. I wrote it a while ago, so that's why you might see some storylines that already passed. I really, REALLY hope you like it.

Everybody was training to get ready for the show that night. It was a Monday, so Raw is War was going to be on that night. Some wrestlers were just getting to the arena and some others had been there longer than others. Workers around them were setting up the chairs, the commentator's table and everything else to be ready. While the trainer was making the wrestlers warm up Mick was supervising everything. He was again the commissioner of the World Wrestling Federation even if Vince McMahon wasn't happy about it. As he saw everybody training he noticed that The Rock was not there yet. Usually he was one of the wrestlers that were there before everybody so Mick thought it was kind of strange. He knew that Rock's marriage had not been going well and that it was about to collapse soon, but he never liked asking about it because it would get Rock serious and lost in thought. Later everyone complained that they needed a break, so the trainer let them rest for a while. Everybody grabbed a bottle of water and sat down talking. 

Mick got near them and said, "Great job you guys. Hey, have any of you seen Rock?" 

Everybody shook their heads and Austin said, "I was about to ask you the same thing Mick."

Jeff said, "Yeah, I knew that it was too quiet around here. Hey, is he ok?"

Mick said, "I don't know, he hasn't called to say he was late either, so I don't know if he's here or still in Miami."

Debra, next to Austin, said, "Well, why don't you call him to his cellular phone?"

Mick, starting to get worried said, "Yeah, that's what I'm going to do." As he was going to his office he saw The Rock entering the arena. He was carrying his sports bag over his shoulder and wearing his sunglasses, shorts and a regular t-shirt on. He seemed lost in thought, not like his usual self. Usually he would be already joking around with somebody and making them laugh with his jokes during practice while during shows he would be serious and concentrated. Mick said, "Hey Rock, you ok?"

Rock then noticed Mick standing in front of him. "Yeah Mick, sorry I'm late. Something came up in the last minute and…" He then stopped.

Mick knew something was wrong and said, "You want to talk about it?"

Rock never liked sharing his personal life with anyone else, but Mick was one of his best friends so he just nodded. They entered into Mick's office. Rock let the sports bag fall down and he sat in a chair. Mick said, "So, what's up? You're usually early to practice. It kind of surprised all of us. Is your wife ok?"

Rock said, "Yeah, she's fine but…we're already divorced." When he saw the confusion in Mick's eyes he said, "We filled up for a divorce a while ago and this morning were the last signings, so…I'm divorced now."

Mick said, "Wow…I'm sorry, I…never knew that it'd be that fast. Did you guys thought it over."

"Oh, yeah. Millions of times and I think we reached to the best conclusion. It's better this way then ending up hating each other, don't you think?"

Mick got up and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right. If you need anything you know you can count on me. And if you need the day off…"  
Rock got up also and said, "Nah, that's ok. I wouldn't feel good doing that. I'll be fine, thanks Mick. But I guess I missed practice, huh?"

"Yeah. Just get ready for tonight in case you get a match."

"Ok, thanks. I'll see you later then." Rock went out the door and went to the hotel where he was staying. He decided to go to the hotel's gym and work out for a while. He took off his shirt and started lifting weights. Lita passed by. Everybody was staying at the same hotel and she had been there all morning. 

She had finished her workout and when she saw Rock she said, "Hey Rock! I thought you'd be at practice right now."

Rock stopped and said, "No, I kind of missed practice."

"Oh. Missed it too. I slept in late so I stayed here all morning." Rock and Lita were friends. Maybe not the best of friends but they _were_ friends.   
Matt got to the gym and said, "There you are Lita. We've been looking all over for you. Oh…hey Rock."

Rock- "Hey Matt."

Lita- "I've been here all morning."

Matt- "You want to grab something to eat before we get ready for the show? Jeff and I got the first match of the night, so we have to be there early."

Lita grabbed her stuff and said, "Sure. Rock, do you want to come?"

Rock- "No, thanks. I'm going to keep on working out. Thanks anyway."

Lita smiled and said, "Ok, we'll see you later then."

That night the Hardyz got a huge win over Edge and Christian. When the three of them (Matt, Jeff, Lita) got into the locker room they were celebrating. Jeff said jumping up and down, "Did you see me flying out there? We should go for the tag-team belts? Why don't we go celebrate?"

Lita- "Sorry guys. Love to, but there's a fatal four way for the women's title remember?"

Matt- "Oh, yeah. Well, why don't we bring something to eat here so we can celebrate after you win your title."

Lita- "Perfect! You guys know what I like, so you choose, ok?"

The Hardyz nodded and got ready to go out.They had seen a restaurant not far away from the arena, so the food was going to be from there. While Lita was getting ready for her match she then felt somebody else next to her. She turned around and saw Dean Malenko with a rose.   
Dean smiled and said, "Hi Lita. I wanted to say hi to you and ask you if you wanted to go out on a date with me."

Lita passed next to him trying to get away from him and said, "I'm sorry Dean, but I already told you no."

"Oh, yeah? Well I don't accept a no for an answer." He started kissing her while Lita tried to scream.

"No Dean! Let me go! Dean!!" 

Rock from his locker room heard somebody screaming. He opened the door and went in the direction where it was from. When he got there he saw everything. "Hey shorty! Leave her alone."

Malenko turned around and said, "Stay out of this. This is not any of your business."

"Oh, you really think that, huh?" 

"Well, y…"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU THINK! The Rock says this, he's GOING to make it his business and kick your candy ass all over God's green earth"

Malenko said, "Fine. Here Lita, this rose is for you. And if you want to go out…."

Lita- "I already said no."

Malenko- "But…."

Rock- "She said no so why don't you get out of here. And while you're at it take that rose, turn it sideways and stick it straight up your candy ass!" Malenko started walking out the door and Rock said, "If I see you bothering her again, you _will_ get, literally, the biggest ass kicking of a lifetime." He gave him a Rock glare and Malenko left.

Lita sighed in relief and said, "Thanks Rock."

Rock picked up a t-shirt that she had dropped when Malenko came in and said, "You ok?"

Lita- "Yeah, thanks."

Rock- "No problem. He bothers you a lot, huh?"

Lita- "You have no idea. It seems he doesn't get the point that I don't like him. Matt and Jeff don't know what to do anymore."

Rock- "They both really care about you."

Lita- "Yeah, they're like brothers to me. They saved me from Essa Rios when he literally kicked me out of his life. It's nice to have friends like them when you go through a major crisis."

Rock nodded and said, "Mick is one of my best friends. He really helps me through anything like today when I told him that…that I got divorced."

Lita- "Oh Rock, I'm sorry. It feels weird, doesn't it?"

Rock- "Yeah. Wait a minute…you're divorced?"

Lita- "Oh, no! But I was in a relationship that felt like it. After that I felt like I didn't want to fall in love anymore. If I did I was afraid of making the same mistake again…"

Rock- "And you don't want to feel that way anymore."

Lita- "Exactly. But there's no way to know. You just have to take the risk I guess."

Rock was going to say something but Matt went in and said, "Hey Li… Rock, what are you doing here?"

Jeff pushed him and said, "Gee! Great way to be polite bro! Hey Rock, what's up man?"

Rock- "Hey guys. Nothing much. Um…well I gotta go. Lita if you need anything you know where to find me. Oh, and if he bothers you again, I'll help you too."

Lita smiled and Matt said, "Can somebody tell me what's going on?!"

Lita- "I'll tell you later. Thanks again Rock."

Rock smiled, exchanged handshakes with the guys and left.

~~~~*****~~~~~

A year later everybody went up to a cabin for the weekend. It was a huge cabin that Vince had invited everybody so they could relax for a while. Almost everybody went, except the reporters, Mick, and the RTC. Most of the ones that did go just went mostly because they had to or because they wanted a weekend away from everything. Vince had stayed to solve some of his businesses. The only funny thing was that Trish wasn't there either. Undertaker, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Debra, Rock, Chris Jericho, the Hardyz and Lita were all sitting down talking. All of the sudden they heard people arguing. Stone Cold got up and said, "What the…."

Debra said, "It sounds like it's coming from the hallway." They all got up and went there. When they got there they saw Test and Albert arguing and Kurt Angle was in the middle trying to separate them. Of course he couldn't because next to them he looked like a midget. Undertaker pushed Albert away from Test and Rock pushed Test away from Albert. 

Angle- "I knew I could make them stop. Now guys, what's wrong with you? Why are you arguing?" They both started yelling again at each other.

Jericho- "Would you please, SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Angle- "Thanks Jericho, but Mr. McMahon asked me to keep order here, so let me take care of it."

Rock- "Oh shut your mouth too Kurt!"

Undertaker- "You want us to let these two go so you can stop'em again?!"

Then Stephanie and Triple H came down from upstairs. Stephanie said, "What the hell is going on here?"

Austin- "Well, well…if it isn't the son of a bitch Triple H and his wife the…."

Debra- "Steve! Not here."

Austin rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall. 

Angle- "Don't worry Steph, it's all taken care of."

Stephanie- "If you can't behave I'm going to ask you two to leave."

Albert- "No need to. I'm leaving." He grabbed his bag and left. 

Triple H- "What about you Test?"

Test- "I would leave also but there's only one hotel near here and that's probably where _he_'s going to go." He grabbed his stuff and went upstairs. Triple H grabbed Stephanie's hand and said, "Let's go get something to eat, ok?" Stephanie nodded and they both went to the kitchen. As the others were going back to the living room where they were sitting down before Jeff said, "I wonder what they were arguing about."

Matt- "Who knows. Maybe they were asking each other where Trish is."

Debra sitting next to Austin said, "Where _is_ she anyway?"

Lita- "Well, only one name comes to my mind." Everybody looked at each other and yelled at the same time "VINCE!" They all started laughing until Stephanie came in.

Stephanie- "What did you just say?"

Undertaker, looking like he didn't know anything said, "About what?"

Jeff- "Yeah. What are you talking about?"

Stephanie- "Don't play innocent with me! You know what you were talking about. Especially what Lita said in the first place."

Lita got up and said, "I didn't say anything that was a lie, did I?"

Stephanie- "Why you little…"

Rock got up and said, "Hey, hey! Lighten up, will you? It was just a joke Stephanie."

Stephanie- "A joke?"

Jericho- "Yeah, a joke. Don't you know what that is?"

Lita- "Thanks guys, but I guess what they say is true. Truth _does_ hurt, doesn't it? Maybe that's why when everyone calls you a slut you seem to be offended." Nothing was heard from Stephanie. She was too pissed off to say anything. The only sound around the room was the snickering of the other guys and Debra.Austin finally said, "She got you there, didn't she Steph?"

Stephanie- "You know what? I wonder what you're all going to do when I get the WWF to myself and fire all of you!"

Lita- "And I wonder what _you_ are going to do when you don't know who to sleep with tonight. Your husband, Test, or Kurt Angle."

Stephanie slapped her and Lita did too defending herself. They started fighting until Triple H grabbed Stephanie and the Hardyz grabbed Lita by her arms. 

Stephanie- "You're getting out of here tomorrow!"

Lita- "Fine!"

Debra- "You can't do that Stephanie, and you know it."

Stephanie- "Fine, but I don't want to see you near me, understand?"

Lita- "Don't worry. I'm thinking about leaving anyway!"

Triple H took his wife and went to the other part of the cabin. Lita put on her jacket and started walking to the door. Matt said, "Where are you going?"

Lita- "I need some time alone."

Matt- "You want me to go with you?"

Lita- "No thanks." She smiled and left. APA walked in with beers. Austin said, "Finally we got what we needed!" He gave one to each but Matt and Jeff said, "We're going snowboarding, thanks. We'll be back later." They got ready and left.

Lita was sitting on the grass next to the lake. All of the sudden a voice said, "You ok?"

Lita turned around and when she saw Rock leaning on a tree. She said, "Yeah, how long have you been there?"

Rock, starting to walk towards her said, "I just got here. We were starting to get worried, so I came to look for you." He sat next to her. Rock was actually the one getting worried.

Lita- "You know, all of you are really nice. Thanks for sticking up for me."

Rock smiled and said, "Hey, we're friends, aren't we?"

Lita smiled, nodded and said, "You act so different behind the cameras. It's like you're another person."

Rock smiled again and said, "Maybe. I don't really notice it anymore. I'm probably used to it by now, huh?" They both smiled and all of the sudden a gust of wind came in. Lita tried to cover herself with her jacket but it wasn't enough. She had been there for a long time and was starting to get cold. Rock noticed it, took off his jacket and put it around her. "Come on Lita, let's go. You must be freezing."  
Lita- "Yeah, I guess. Ok, let's go."

Rock- "Wait, I want to ask you something. Are you really leaving?"

Lita- "I don't know. Probably not. That would really piss off Stephanie, wouldn't it?" They both started laughing and walked towards the cabin. They didn't notice though that they were being watched. Matt was watching them from the top of a hill. Jeff went up to him and said, "What are you doing bro?" 

Matt turned around and said, "Nothing." Jeff then saw Lita and Rock. 

Jeff- "Hey look! It's Lita and Rock! Wait a minute…you were spying on them?"

Matt- "N..No! Come on, let's go."

Jeff- "Wait Matt…you like her, don't you?"

Matt- "Like who?"

Jeff- "Who else? Lita! Yep, that's it, isn't it? Don't worry, they're just friends."

Matt- "Yeah, right. During shows and practice they joke around and even flirt! They just don't notice it."

Jeff- "Well, what if that's how it really is?"

Matt- "I…I don't know. Guess we'll just have to wait, won't we? Come on, let's go back. It's starting to get dark." In the cabin they all had dinner and a couple of beers. Stephanie came in the dining room and sat next to Hunter not taking her eyes away from Lita. She was still mad. Lita got up and said, "I'm going to go to the balcony for a while." She went to the balcony and sat down in a bench there.

"You didn't have to leave, you know." Rock was starting to go to the balcony.   
Lita sighed and said, "Yeah, I know, but I can't stand her. You know what? I'm going to get my title belt back. I'm going to ask for the match so I can beat her down and it'll all be legal." Stephanie had won the title a few months ago with the help of Hunter and Hunter was the WWF champion.

Rock- "Yeah, I'm going to get mine back too. The WWF title belongs to the Rock. In fact, I got my match already for Monday. I bet Mick will give you yours too."

Lita- "I hope. It's beautiful out here, isn't it?"

Rock- "Yeah, it's so calm."

Lita- "She got up and looked up to the sky. "It's beautiful. The moon, the stars……..everything." 

Rock dug his hands in his jacket pockets and said, "Yeah. During the week we're too busy that it's hard to stop and just look around and appreciate it." She started walking in the grass in front of the balcony and kept on looking at the sky. All of the sudden her foot was stuck in a hole, twisted her ankle and fell. Rock jumped the balcony and started running to her worried. "Lita, you ok?"

Lita- "Yeah, I think. I was so busy staring at the sky that I didn't look at the ground." He helped her up but she lost her balance. 

Rock- "Whoa! Here, let me help you." He scooped her in his arms and carried her to the balcony again and sat her down in the bench. Rock would have taken her inside, but Lita said, "I don't want to go inside. I'm fine Rock, really. Here, I'll prove it to you." She started getting up and started to lose her balance again but Rock held her up. When he grabbed her, preventing her to fall, they ended up facing each other, with their faces right in front of them. 

**Rock's thoughts** "She's so beautiful…and it's been like this since…. wow. Am…am I falling in love…again?"

**Lita's thoughts** "He's so cute…but I can't fall in love with him…not yet. He got divorced not too long ago. He needs time…but…"

Without thinking it twice they both started getting more and more near of each other, and slowly their lips met. It was one small kiss but enough to make them realize that they _did_ have feelings for each other. When they stopped kissing and they realized what they had done they both stared at each other. Rock said, "I…I'm sorry Lita…I…" Lita standing now by herself was just looking at him and saw him get inside again. Minutes later Debra came out and saw Lita sitting in the bench. She sat next to her and stared at the sky just how Lita was.

Debra- "You ok? I just saw Rock getting in and his face seemed…"

Lita- "Y…yeah. I'm fine. Debra…we kissed. Rock and I kissed." 

Debra hugged her and said, "Ooooh! Congratulations! You two like each other, huh?"

Lita- "I like being with him…and talking to him, and when we kissed…it felt like I was floating. It…it felt good and I really liked it."

Debra- "Lita, then you do like him."

Lita- "Maybe, but he just got a divorce. He probably needs some more time."

Debra- "Lita, he kissed you! What other proof do you need?"

Lita- "We kissed each other. And besides, he was probably drunk and he'll forget about it tomorrow."

Debra laughed and said- "Rock? Drunk? Ha! Have you seen Steve or Farooq or Bradshaw? _That's _drunk."

Lita- "But he smelled like if he had been drinking."

Debra- "Well, he did drink only one beer, but that's it. I can assure you something. He was _not_ drunk."

Rock was in the kitchen drinking some water. He was looking through the window looking at Lita talk to Debra. Triple h tapped his shoulder and said, "Congratulations Rock." 

Rock raised his eyebrow and said, "What are you talking about?"

Hunter- "What do you mean 'what am I talking about?' I saw you and Lita kissing."

Rock- "You were spying on us?"

Hunter- "No, well not on purpose. I came here to get some ice and I saw you two. So you guys are a couple now?"

Rock- "I don't think so. Oh, on Monday you and the Rock have a WWF title match."

Hunter- "Yeah, I know. I'm going to show the Rock that I am that damn good."

Rock- "Oh, yeah? Well the Rock says 'Just Bring It'." He saw Lita and Debra getting up and said, "I gotta go." When he saw Lita coming in and Lita saw him they both said at the same time "Can I talk to you?" They laughed and they both went into the living room. "Lita, I…"

Lita- "Whoa, hold on. You already said you were sorry. Well I'm sorry too. I hope our friendship won't change because of the…you know."

Rock- "Yeah, I hope so too."

Lita- "I…I think I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

Rock- "Sure, good night." They smiled and Lita went to sleep upstairs.

~~~

Ok, what do you think? Should I continue? It gets better soon too, so…I'll put it up when I type it because it is very long in my notebook….PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I LOVE TO SEE MY INBOX SAYING THAT I HAVE MAIL!!!!!!! Ok, please review!


	2. friends2

On monday night they all were in the arena ready to start Raw is War. Lita went up to the Commissioner's office.   
  
Lita- "Hey Mick."  
  
Mick- "Oh hey Lita. What can I do for you?"  
  
Lita- "I wanted to ask you for a chance to compete for the Woman's title."  
  
Mick- "Well, Lita, tonight's all booked up but I'll give you the match for Smackdown. What do you think?"  
  
Lita- "Great! Thanks Mick."  
  
Mick smiled. "You're welcome."  
  
As she was gettin out of the office she saw Rocky passing by in his wrestling attire. "Hey Rock! Ready for your match?"  
  
Rock- "Yeah. Did you get yours?"  
  
Lita smiled when he saw him smile. "Yeah, but not until Smackdown. Tonight's all booked up."  
  
Kevin Kelly went up to him and said, "Rock, you're up next."  
  
Rock- "Thanks." Kevin Kelly left and Rock turned to Lita. "I gotta go."  
  
Lita- "Yeah, good luck Rock. I'll be cheering for you back here."  
  
Rock went behind the curtain, waiting for his entrance while Lita went to the locker room where the Hardyz were. A couple of seconds later "IF YOU SMELL..." filled up the arena and the fans went crazy when they saw the People's Champ, the Great One, the Brahma Bull, or more simply The Rock walking down the ramp. He got in and posed in two turnbuckles for all the fans to take pictures. Flashes also filled the arena and then Triple H's song played. There was a big difference because now they were booing. By the end of the match, the referee counted "1 2 3" and the bell rung: the Rock had won. As the refere gave the Rock the title, Lilian announced the new champion. The fans were all taking pictures and cheering while the Rock celebrated his victory. Lita was cheering also until she noticed Matt looking at her. "What? He won!" She ran outside the locker room and saw him getting backstage. They hugged each other and she said, "Congratulations! You're the champion again!"  
  
Rock smiled. "Thanks. It feels good."  
  
Undertaker, Jerocho and Chyna said, "Hey man, congratulations! Great match!"  
  
Rock- "Thanks guys. Let's go celebrating later." Since they all agreed and left Lita turned to him. "You're going right?"  
  
Lita- "Sure."  
  
ROck- "Oh and bring Matt and Jeff."  
  
Lita- "Cool, we'll see you later then"  
  
They both went into their locker rooms. Later on...  
  
JR- "What a night this has been King."  
  
King- "And we got a new WWF champion! The Rock! How do you think Triple H feels right now?"  
  
JR- "Well how do you think? But ROck won it fair and square."  
  
King- "I know that JR, but you know Triple H doesn't like to lose."  
  
All of a sudden Vince's entrance song started playing.  
  
JR- "What the... What's he doing here?"  
  
King- "What do you mean? He wons all this. He can come here whenever he wants."  
  
Vince started walking down the ramp with Triple H, Stephanie, Big Show, Road Dog, X Pac, Edge and Christian and Kurt Angle all the way in the back.   
  
JR- "What the hell? Why is everybody coming out?"  
  
King- "Shh JR, he's going to talk."  
  
Vince said "Probably all of you wonder why we're out here. You see, I've been trying to get rid of Foley for the longest time. Mick, why don't you come out here?"  
  
Seconds passed and Foley didn't come out.  
  
Vince- "Dammit Mick, I said come out!"  
  
Mick then came out and started walking down and to the ring. "What the hell do you want Vince?" (Fans:Foley! Foley!)  
  
Vince- "I just want you to leave the WWF for good. Mick I overheard you talking with your kids. You miss them. You know you do. If you quit you can be with them all the time. If you need money I'll give you the money."  
  
Rock was just getting out of taking a shower He was still at the arena. He was wearing only his sweat pants as he turned on the TV and saw Vince and Mick in the ring. "Oh shit! Not again." He grabbed his shirt and started walking outside putting it on.  
  
Vince- "See Mick, it's not just me anymore. You see these WWF superstars here? They want you out as well."  
  
JR- "They can't do that. King do something!"  
  
King- "Me? Why don't you go?"  
  
Vince- "Come on Mick, I see you got your resigning letter right here in case you agree to leave. What do you say?"  
  
IF YOU SMELL...again sounded through the arena. The fans started cheering for Rocky while Mick smiled. Rocky had his shirt and his shades on and his title over his shoulder. "Vince McMahon what makes you think you can fire the WWF Commissioner?" (Fans: Rocky! Rocky! Rocky!) Before Vince could say something, Rock interrupted him. "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU THINK! Now know your role and shut your mouth. Since the Rock is the people's champ the Rock thinks we should ask the people what they think. Now we're going to ask the millions (fans: and millions) of the Rock's fans what they think. Should Mick quit his job?" When a resounding no was heard, Rock turned to the ring again. "You see Vince, nobody wants Mick to quit."  
  
Triple H grabbed the microphone and said "Rock, I don't know if you've been paying attention but all of us want Foley out."  
  
Rock- "You too shut your mouth, Jabroni. You see, the Rock doesn't care about that, but now that you bring it up the Rock did find people that want Foley to stay. Besides the Rock's fans. The Rock is talking about..."  
  
He paused to let the first one in and Stone Cold's song started playing. He had a microphone and said "If you want Mick to stay as the commissioner give me a Hell Yeah!" (Fans: Hell yeah!)   
  
Angle- "Only Austin? Wow, really impressive Rock."  
  
Then the millenim clock started ticking which meant only one thing. Chris Jericho. When he came out he said "Kurt Angle would you please SHUT THE HELL UP! We're not done yet."  
  
Then limp bizkit's 'Rolling' came on and Undertaker and Kane came out. "I hope you have no problem if the brothers join."  
  
Triple H- "Great. Ok you proved your point Rock but why don't we have a match? Your team against mine. What do you say mick?"  
  
Mick- "No problem, but it'll be for Smackdown. You and Rock have already wrestled."  
  
Rock- "That doesn't matter to the Rock."  
  
Vince- "Hold on let's make this match more interesting. If Triple H's wins Foley you'll sign the resignation letter and you'll be out of the WWF."  
  
Mick- "What if Rock's team wins?"  
  
Vince- "You don't sign it. As simple as that."  
  
Rock- "Well the Rock has a better idea. If we win you will not try to make him quit again."  
  
Austin- "Because if you do we'll open a big can of whoopass on you."  
  
vince hesitated. "Deal."  
  
Triple H- "Wait Rock, it seems to me that the teams are not equal. It's a 7 on 5. You want to forfeit now?"  
  
Rock was going to say something until the Hardyz song played. Lita had convinced them to help Mick. Lita got near them and, without a microphone, said to all of them "Mind if we help?" They all smiled and Rock turned to HHH again. "Now it's 7 on 7. Guess the match is still on."  
  
Austin- "We'll see you on Smackdown, jackass!"  
  
They all went backstage and decided to wait for Mick. When Mick went backstage he said "Thanks guys. I appreciate it."  
  
Then they heard Stephanie "Come on Hunter, please! I want to wrestle too!"  
  
Mick- "Oh don't worry Stephanie you'll wrestle on Smackdown against Lita. For your title."  
  
Stephanie- "What! Mick you can't do that!"  
  
Mick- "Oh yes I can."  
  
When both Stephanie and Triple H left Debra came up to them, kissed Austin and said "What if Stephanie or Vince interfere?"  
  
Lita- I'll take care of it."  
  
They all went to celebrate after agreeing. 


End file.
